edfandomcom-20200215-history
Honor Thy Ed
"Honor Thy Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 2 and the 41st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go investigate the Old Abandoned House. Plot The episode begins with the Eds finishing their latest scam, which is a taco stand. They use pieces of yellow crayons to make the cheese of the tacos and some grass for the lettuce, and they use paper plates to hold the crayon pieces and grass. Ed thinks that because the blue crayon is blue, like a blueberry, it will taste like one. He thinks it does, but when Edd eats a yellow crayon, he is disgusted. After getting burned by Eddy's brother's Armenian secret hot sauce the Eds hear a cry for help, which Edd assumes is Jimmy. They run over, and see Jimmy staring in fright at the window of an old abandoned house. Jimmy says that he saw a scary figure with hideous hair. The kids began to give their own account of what lives inside the house, until Eddy says that there's nothing inside. Kevin dares him to go inside, and says he'll give him a jawbreaker if he does so. Eddy immediately grabs Ed and Edd, and rushes inside. Eddy scares Double D inside, so he and Ed try to scare the kids by pretending that something inside is hurting them. At first, the kids worry about the Eds, but soon, the kids find that their screams of terror are fake when they see Ed pretending to choke himself through the window. Eddy decides that it's time to leave. However, when he tries to open the door, the doorknob falls off. Eddy tries to open it, but his finger gets stuck in the part of the door where the door knob originally was. The Eds try to pull him out, and throw themselves back down a staircase with the door piece still stuck on Eddy's finger. The kids hear them screaming again, so they walk away, thinking that they're faking it again. The Eds find themselves in a room full of mirrors. Eddy makes muscles at himself, while Edd finds a trail of books leading up a staircase. Meanwhile, Ed jumps into a shaft with Chunky Puffs, and the shaft goes down. Edd sees a library, and a book sticking out of the shelf. He puts it back in, which opens up a door that he climbs down. Eddy tries to look for the other Eds when his legs start to get pulled into the staircase. He sees a piggy bank at the top, stretches to grab the piggy bank, which throws him away when he pulls it. He goes flying into a trash can, next to Edd and Ed, who are also in trash cans. Suddenly, the Eds start to go on a sort of roller coaster ride trough a sick twisted tunnel of love. Out of nowhere, they're naked and wearing hats. They see dolls of themselves doing chores and such. They get to the end of the ride to find the Kankers waiting for them, and dressed as brides. They give the Eds their rings, and Lee weds them. At the end, the Eds (fully clothed again) are pulling the Kankers in a wagon on the street. All they can do now is wait for the "Death do us part bit". Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Grass, paper plates and crayons for cheese a taco does not make, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': the blue crayon "Tart, yet crusty." ---- *'Eddy': "That's the first time I've seen anyone guzzle my brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Edd: refreshed "It certainly rid me of that horrible non-toxic waxy aftertaste." Ed: "My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." ---- *'Edd': Jimmy "Oh dear, a shriek of terror!" Ed: "Dad's home!" ---- *'Eddy': with a ghostly voice "Double D! Let me poke your brain." evilly Ed: "You scared Double-D, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "This looks like the haunted house in 'I was a teenage cotton swab in Madame Tonnage's earwax museum - the mini series." ---- *'Ed': "I am the cotton swab! Release the wax ear person!" Edd: "Your scaring me more than usual, Ed. Please pull Eddy loose so we can leave!" ---- *'Eddy': pulled away by the carpet "Where's the room going? Where am I going?" his legs sucked into the staircase "HELP! THE STAIRCASE IS EATING ME!" ---- *'Jonny': "It's the house of the mad logger who cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables!" Jimmy: screams ---- *'Eddy': "Where this come from?" Edd: "My clothes! They're gone! I'm naked!" Ed: "Barnacle." Edd: "It's a nightmare I tell you." Eddy: "Is it Valentine's Day?" Ed: "Gross!" ---- *'Ed': a slumped model of himself "Who's that good looking guy?" Eddy: sourly "Get some glasses, Ed." ---- *'Kankers': "Here come the brides!" May: Whistles Eddy: "Kankers? Brides?!" Edd: "The Kankers has tricked us! It's a wedding, Eddy!" Ed: "But I can't dance, Eddy!" ---- *'Kevin': the wedding car go by with its "JUST MARYD" sticker "Check out the dorkbusters! I'd hate to see their kids!" ---- *'Ed': Laughing "Big butt, so what?" Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds enter the house, the door is blown down due to Ed's allergic reaction to dandelions. Later on, the door is back up and locked. *Kevin's words "Check out the dorkbusters!" "dorkbuster" is a pun on the film Ghostbusters. *When Eddy gets pulled in by the creepy rug, it disappears when the Eds slide down the stairs at the beginning of the episode. *The Old Abandoned House reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *The final cutscene from Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures is similar to the end of this episode - the Eds being forced to marry the Kankers. *Running gag: Eddy getting annoyed by the doorpiece stuck to his finger. *We learn that Ed is allergic to dandelions. *Although this episode aired before it, there is a boomerang very similar to the one in the episode Hand Me Down Ed laying in the Spooky Old House's front lawn! *When Eddy falls into the barrel and slides to the left you can only see Edd's can but Ed's isn't there, however, in the next scene Ed is there. *When the Eds are in the barrels there is nothing painted on the barrel, later there are paintings on the barrels. Video Honor Thy Ed Category:Episodes Category:Season 2